Cheats
in HoMM II In-Game Cheats There are a lot of cheats available for HoMM2. The ones below are the ones that I have personally confirmed. Be aware that using any of the below cheats will list you as a cheater on the high-score list. Would you take the easy way out, or play with honor? The other side of the issue is,"What good is honor if you've been defeated?" You type in these cheats by using the top row of keys on your keyboard. *Enter: Does: *911 You win the scenario instantly. *1313 You lose the scenario instantly. *1911 Jump to the last level. *8675309 Reveals the entire world map. *32167 Select a hero and enter the code. The hero will get 5 Black Dragons if he has space for them. debug mode What'd you know? Those programmers at NWC put the best cheat right into the game! It's called the Debug Mode. To use it, simply follow the steps: Do one of the next two steps: Right-click the Heroes of Might and Magic 2 icon on your desktop and choose properties; In the Target field, type a space at the end of the file path, and type (without the quotes) "/NWC". The file path should now end like HEROES2W.EXE /NWC. Click OK to close all the windows. Run the game by clicking on the icon you modified. Start a new game, and start playing. Press, on your keyboard, [F4] and the game should appear in a window. Besides the regular file menu items, there should be Debug! With the debug mode, you can give more spell points and movement to your heroes, more resources, and grant yourself huge armies! Editors There are a fair number of savegame editors and trainers for HoMM2 available on the internet. Just use your favorite search engine to search for HoMM2 editors or HoMM2 Trainers. in HoMM III Restoration of Erathia *nwcalreadygotone Reveals the grail puzzle map. *nwcantioch Hero gains all war machines (Ballista, First Aid Tent, and Ammo Cart). *avertingoureyes Hero gets 5 Archangels in every empty army slot. *nwccastleanthrax Hero gains maximum luck for the rest of the game. (Shows Cheater! "+maximum" in the luck section on *the hero status screen. *nwccoconuts Hero gains unlimited movement. *nwcfleshwound Hero gets 10 Black Knights in each empty army slot. *nwcgeneraldirection Reveals the whole map. *nwcigotbetter Hero gains a level-up. *nwcmuchrejoicing Hero gains maximum morale for the rest of the game. (Shows "Cheater! +maximum" in the morale *section of the hero status screen. *nwconlyamodel Build all buildings in all your towns including the grail buildings. Automatically takes effect in any town you capture afterwards! *nwcshrubbery Gives 100,000 gold and 100 of each of the other resources. Can be used multiple times. *nwctrojanrabbit Immediate victory. The following codes are not cheats. You will not get the "Cheater!!!" message. *nwcphisherprice Brightens colors. Does nothing on second try, but works on 3rd, 5th, 7th time etc... Until screen only has a few colors. *nwcsirrobin Immediate loss. *ping In multiplayer, this can be used to determine the latency (ping) of other human players. Lower numbers are better. Armageddon's Blade *nwcprophecy See the full grail map *nwcc3po Hero gains all war machines *nwcpadme Hero gains five Archangels *nwcpodracer Hero gains unlimited movement *nwcdarthmaul Hero gains five Dread Knights *nwcrevealourselves See the full map *nwcquigon Hero gains 1 level up *nwccoruscant Build all buildings in your town *nwcwatto All resources increased *nwcmidichlorians Hero gains all spells and 999 spell points The Shadow of Death *nwcagents Fill empty slots w/10 Black Knights *nwclotsofguns Gain all war machines *nwcneo Gain a level *nwctrinity Fill empty slots w/5 Archangels *nwcfollowthewhiterabbit Maximize Luck *nwcnebuchadnezzar Unlimited movement *nwcmorpheus Maximize Morale *nwcoracle Reveal puzzle map *nwcwhatisthematrix Reveal world map *nwcignoranceisbliss Hides world map debug menu To do this, you need to modify your shortcut icon's path. Do the following (assuming you are using Windows). Right-click the icon, and choose Properties. With the Shortcut tab active, change the Target so that it has /nwcgrail on the end of the path. For example, C:\SoD\HoMM3.exe" /nwcgrail. Notice the space before the modifier: that's important. This is what I have, using Heroes 3 Complete: "C:\3DO\Heroes 3 Complete\HEROES3.EXE" /nwcgrail Click okay to close the properties dialog box. Use that shortcut to start the game. Be aware that the debug mode only works if you use the modifed shortcut. Just inserting the CD into the drive then waiting for autoplay will not let you use the debug mode. When you are in the game, press F4 to change the program to windowed mode. Along with the usual commands at the top, there should now be a Cheat menu available. in HoMM IV